Magic is not only found in wands
by James' Girl Lily
Summary: Lily Evans hates James Potter until their 6th year at Hogwarts. Will it be love or friendship that changes their relationship?………..Read to find out. first 3 chapter are ok but it gets better.
1. If war is what you want then war is

Title: Magic is not only found in wands

Summary: Lily Evans hates James Potter until their 6th year at Hogwarts. Will it be love or friendship that changes their relationship?………..Read to find out.   

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is found in Harry Potter books.

A/N: Well this my first fic, so it may sound a little weird at first. But please give it a go.  

Chapter 1: If war is what you want, then war is what you get.

'Back again' thought Lily Evans as she stepped through the barrier between platform 9 and 10. She had on a bright red top to match her hair and she wore a pair of three-quarter pants. She took a deep breath as she looked around to try and find her friends. Then she spotted her arch- enemy ' James Potter ' she cursed in her head.

James was followed closely by a jumpy looking Sirius Black who Lily didn't mind as much. The _Marauders_ had pranked lily from when they met till 5th year. Sirius and Remus had asked for her forgiveness, but thinking it was a prank, Lily did not except. 

_-Flashback-_

Earlier that day Lily would have been found at the library but not now, no she was at the lake trying to get her clothing out of it. The so-called Marauders had decided it would be funny to throw them there. 

'Living in this place is like living in hell' Lily thought as she walked towards the castle holding her wet clothing. 

"Hey Lils, Why are you holding wet clothing?" asked a confused Sirius

"Like you don't know!" replied an angry Lily

_-End Flashback-_

"LILEEEEEEEEEE…" she was jolted back to reality by a very excited Arabella Figg. 

"Bella!!!" Lily excitedly screamed back. As she raced towards her, forgetting the fact that the Marauders were still watching her. But Bella did notice and forgot about saying a proper hello to Lily, as she raced over to Sirius. Bella has always had a HUGE crush on Sirius. 

"Well at least I'll give you a hug" Lily turned around to see Amanda Kurt and Emma Heart. 

" Mandy, Em, where did you guys come from?" asked a puzzled Lily.

"We came from behind the watchers over there" replied Em pointing towards the Marauders and Bella, who was all over Sirius and funny enough Sirius was actually paying attention to her and laughing at her jokes. Then again Bella WAS a people person everyone payed attention and loved her.

"Bella over here if you don't mind" yell an angry Amanda. Bella jumped then responded with a soft 'ok' and let go of Sirius while James and Remus rolled their eyes and Peter (A/N: RAT RAT RAT GRRRRRRRRR if you can tell I HATE that little rat. * shakes fist at computer*) had no idea what was going on. He was off in his own world wishing he could have at least one girlfriend but it would NEVER happen.

"Come on Bella, lets go get a compartment before we have to share with _those losers_ " Lily called over her shoulder as she had already started to get onto the train.

"They are not losers and I SAID I was coming, so get off MY BACK!" Bella called after but before she could walk away she was pulled back to Sirius and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek only to be given death glares by half the girls population of Hogwarts. Sirius was also given stares by not only the Marauders but by Mandy and Em as they were waiting for Bella.

Lily found a compartment and waited for the rest to show up. 'What's taking so long for them to come. I thought they were right behind me.' Then Mandy came in red faced and angry.

"What happened once I left and don't tell me it was nothing 'cause I can see from your face that its not." Said an anxious Lily wanting to know what happened, 'cause the look on Mandy's face only ever appeared when she was angry at Sirius. She hated the way he acted towards girls. You see Mandy was a victim of James, she went out with him for over a month and she thought they were really going somewhere until he dumped her when she asked why he changed the subject. Two days later he would only speak during classes or to say 'hi'. 

Mandy and Lily had started a 'Hate the Marauders Forever Club', considering they both hated James the most, it kinda turned into a, 'Hating James Potter Club' which gave them a lot of respect from the Slytherin's. After that a lot of pranks were then directed 'accidentally' towards them when they walked by the Marauders in the hallways. 

Lily was dieing to hear what Sirius had done this time, but Bella quickly changed the subject so Lily would not hear what had happened because she knew that she would never live to hear the end of it.

"So Lily, did you by any chance get prefect…?" Bella asked hopping that Lily would forget the fact that her question was not answered.

"Bella, I owled you when I got the letter, silly, what were you saying Mandy?" Lily asked

But Mandy, seeing Bella's attempt to change the subject, lied to Lily 

"THAT POTTER GR – " but she never finished because she was cut off by none other than…

"What about me?" James asked 

"Nothing just your usual self and maybe the fact that you exist if you know what I mean." Everyone turned to see Severus Snape in the doorway holding a booklet that he was being very protective about.

"Who asked you Snape?" Em asked, she always took Bella's side. She thought it was wrong to be mean to anyone but then again she was friends with The Marauders so it could just be that. 

"Well Potter needed his question answered before his head grew to big for his body" answered Snape. Lily knew Em too well; she jumped up and pushed Severus out of the compartment. 

"Lily I just wanted to give you book that me and the guys wrote." Severus handed over a book that looked like someone had made for him.

The title was 'How To Hate James Potter: volume 1' 

"Wow Severus this must have taken a long time to make. Thankyou Mandy and I will read it and then tell you how we liked it." She then went back into the compartment only to have the book snatched off her by none other than James.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here…" James started " How To Hate James Potter: Volume 1" at this James eyes grew cold and cloudy, while Mandy had brighten up a whole lot.

Mandy had been getting owls from Severus who had been telling her about his book and what was going in it. She had even put in some suggestions that he said helped the book sound even crueler.

"LISTEN I KNOW YOU HATE ME BUT I DON'T NEED THIS  FROM YOU, OK? I HAVE TRIED BEING NICE TO YOU FOR THE PAST YEAR AND YOU HAVE TAKEN IT IN AS A JOKE, WELL IT WASN'T BUT IF YOU CANT SEE THAT THEN IM WAISTING MY TIME. IF WAR IS WHAT YOU WANT THEN WAR IS WHAT YOU'LL GET. Bella, Sirius wanted you that is why I came. If anyone else wants to come they are welcome except…" James looked at Lily then pointed to her "… her." 

With that he walked away. Bella left to find Sirius and Em was too scared to stay so she went with Bella. Lily was shocked to hear that after all of her time refusing to forgive the Marauders she could've been friends with them. She quickly forgot about that when she heard Mandy laughing so much that the book was on the floor.

'So its funny is it?' thought Lily 'Well lets just see about that.'

 Lily opened the book and on the first page was a cartoon of James getting a big kick up the bum by Lily and then it switched to Mandy kicking James, and again it switched till everyone she knew that hates James had kicked him up the ass. 

Lily dropped the book and was on the floor laughing. Mandy, still laughing, fell into a deeper laugh along with Lily. They stopped just in time to change into their robes. The train was slowing down into the Hogsmeade station. They were home at last.

(A/N well that's it for the first chapter I hope you liked it. Please review. And I will update soon.)       


	2. Embarrassing Moments

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is found in Harry Potter books.

Chapter 2: Embarrassing Moments.  

Lily and Mandy looked as though someone had just died, you would have thought that if they weren't smiling and occasionally laughing. They stepped off the train and waited for Bella and Emma to turn up, but when they saw them they were with the marauders, which made Lily want to go and attack both girls. The only thing stopping her was the fact that Mandy was holding her back.

"Hey Lils," screamed an overly jumpy Bella from where they were standing. Not only was half the school looking at her but the marauders and her other two best friends were now making their way towards her. Anger was running through her body. 

'How can those little rats be heading over here, after all they have done to us. And how can Bella and Em hang around them?' these thoughts ran through Lily's head

'I can't believe Sirius is making me walk over there with her' James thought as he and the rest of them walked closer to Lily and Mandy.     

 "Come on Lils, we don't have to go near them if you don't want to?" Mandy asked

"No, I want Bella and Em in our carriage."

"But they are the ones who left us, why should we wait for them?"

"Cause Bella called to me and it must be important if she is willing to leave the 'Marauders' to be with us, so lets wait. Ok." Lily stated more than asked.

"Fine, be that way. But I'm not talking to any of those stupid prats." Mandy replied

Just as they were about two meters from each other, the marauders couldn't take being this close to Lily with out torturing her, they threw about twenty dungbombs at her feet. Lily screamed and turned to run but Em caught her wrist and pulled her back.

"What?" asked an angry Lily.

"You have to face them soon so why not start now?"

"Why not start once I'm dead?" Lily asked her.

"I agree with Lily…" James announced, he was given weird glances from everyone "… I mean I'm cool with her being kind to me from beyond the grave" 

"Yeah right I will more likely haunt you from beyond the grave" Lily told him. James lunged at her but was pulled back by Remus and Sirius. 

"Let me at her, Let me at her" James tried to get out of their grasp but it was no use.

'Why am I getting a weird feeling that teasing Lily is wrong?' Remus thought, but while he was thinking his grasp loosened and James was able to break free just as Lily leapt into a carriage. Before the carriage left James jumped on and sat down in-between Bella and Em. The other three Marauders had to find their own carriage, which they shared with Frank Longbottom and Arthur Weasley.

Lily was fuming and the only way to stop her from hexing him was thinking about the book…

'Remember the picture Lily?' she thought ' just think about kicking James in the bum'

'But is this right?'

'Of course it is'

'Are you sure?'

'Well…'

'Ha, see you aren't sure and it could be wrong to tease him'

'What are you my guardian angel? God put some excitement in your life.'

"Oh my god, I'm talking to myself and worse I'm having an argument. I am so glad no-one can read my thoughts… I hope" Lily said not realising it was aloud.

"Uh…Lily…? What are you talking about?" Emma asked with a confused expression on her face.

"What did I say?" Lily asked

"What do u mean what did u say? You were talking to yourself and there are four witnesses to prove your crazy. Maybe they will send her to St. Mungo's…." Bella cut off James

"JAMES POTTER. Don't tease her for talking to herself." Screamed the unhappy friend.

"By the way, Remus told me you talk in your sleep." Mandy pointed out considering they were talking about saying things you don't want others to hear.

"That was a once off thing and it was about nothing." James defended

"Nothing? I was told it was about OUR Lily." Mandy exclaimed

"Exactly, it was about nothing." 

Lily, who hadn't been paying attention since she found out she had been talking aloud, jumped at the sound of her name.

"Pardon? I wasn't listening." 

"She, she still has nothing to say." answered a very red looking James

"JAMES POTTER KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT UNLESS YOU WANT A BLACK EYE!" Bella and Emma screamed at the same time. Not realising the carriage had stopped. They had now gained the attention of the carriages around them. 

"I wounder what Prongs did?" asked a puzzled Remus

Just as he asked the question that was passing through every student in the areas minds, Lily walked out of the carriage looking stunned.

"Hey Lily, what happened on the way over?" Sirius asked eagerly

"I..I'm not sure. I blanked out during the beginning of the trip." Lily replied slowly.  

They then walked very slowly up to the castle without saying a word.

(A/N: Ok second chapter done. And I'd like to thank my sisters for their help. They are Paula and Anna. Anna has her own story and you can find that under 'Anna Animagi' it's a good story. Anyway thankyou everyone who has reviewed and I will try to update soon.)


	3. Feasts and Midnight snacks

Disclaimer: I own nothing found in Harry Potter.

Chapter 3: Feasts and midnight snacks.

There was a lot of chatter in the Great Hall as the marauders, Bella, Emma, Mandy and Lily stepped inside. Suddenly it all became quiet. Everyone was staring at Sirius and Bella. Neither of them had noticed that no one was talking or moving. They were off in their own world.

Suddenly…

"WHAT IS EVERYONE STARING AT? WELL? GET BACK TO YOUR TALKING. NOW!" at James' 'most encouraging words' chatter erupted throughout the hall. 

"Well thankyou for your encouraging words Potter." Lily exclaimed with hints of sarcasm.

"Your welcome" he replied ignoring the sarcasm. 

"Uh James? I think she was joking." Remus pointed out

"I know that." James answered back through gritted teeth so only Remus could hear.

James hadn't realised Professor Dumbledore had stood up and was waiting for total silence.

"Welcome back Hogwarts students, I usually don't say anything before the sorting but I have some terrible news our caretaker Mr. Huddleby (A/N: i'm not very good with names) passed away during the summer. But I have found a replacement, so please welcome Mr. Filch."

The hall erupted with applause, due to the fact that no one like or enjoyed Mr. Huddleby.

"Now start the sorting." And with that Dumbledore sat back down.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  _After the sorting   _~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"So, when do you think the first Hogsmead trip is going to be?" asked an excited Sirius

"It could be tonight if you want?" James replied 

"No, can't. I'm going to the Astronomy tower with Bella tonight. How about tomorrow?"  
  


"Can't. The Snape prank has to be pulled before morning and if we're out all night we wont have time to perform it." James answered though much more upset for the fact they have to wait almost 3 whole days before a Hogsmead trip.

"True right you are mate. So you found a girlfriend yet?" Sirius asked trying to make conversation

"Not yet, but the night is still young." James replied with a certain glint in his eyes that could make any girl (except Lily and Amanda) fall head over heels in love with him.

** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  **_Lily's gang of girls  _ ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Em asked 

"Oh I don't know maybe sleep." Lily replied. She looked very tired and hadn't eaten much or said anything till now.

"How about we raid the kitchens so we only have to eat desserts?" Mandy asked. She loved walking around the castle at night. It reminded her of muggle movies.

"I can't." Bella announced

"WHAT?" Lily, Em and Mandy yelled gaining the attention of the whole school

" MISS EVANS, MISS KURT, MISS HEART WOULD YOU BE SO KIND AS TO KEEP YOUR VOICES TO A QUIETER LEVEL." Screamed an angry Professor McGonagall.

"Yes professor, sorry professor." They mumbled so as not to be to overheard by anyone. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  Later at night    ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

"I wish you guys just left me to sleep, you didn't make Bella cancel her date with that bimbo but you make me come to the kitchens and eat. I'm going to have the biggest headache tomorrow morning. Your lucky tomorrow is a Saturday coz if it wasn't you guys would be in BIG trouble and would be running for your lives. I better not wake up at 6 o'clock in the morning because of you and your early morning runs EMMA! Your just lucky I didn't kill you before when you woke me up to come hear." Lily whispered so as not to be heard but with enough tone in her voice to be satisfied.

"Are you done now?" Mandy asked. Clearly she didn't worry about that long speech of Lily's because Lily had recited it since the first time they woke her up to come to the kitchens. Lily nodded her head.

"Good coz you really don't want to no who just walked into the kitchens." Emma replied a worried tone in her voice.

"Who?" both Mandy and Lily said together

"You'll find out, come on. Maybe we can sneak around the tables and head towards the back, ask the house-elves not to speak loudly and then ran from the back to the entrance without having to stop once." Emma whispered satisfied with her plan. Ignoring the complaints form Lily about being to tired to run, and Mandy's complaints about her nightgown being to tight to run, Em walked right up to the portrait and tickled the pear.

Considering she hadn't been at Hogwarts for a whole summer, she forgot that the door squeaked when you opened it. Mandy and Lily started laughing. They tried to hide their laughter by coughing but that didn't work. It just made more noise and caused the people who were inside to come and see what was going on. It was the Marauders, minus Sirius as he was out on a date. This also caused both Mandy and Lily to run as fast as they could back to Gryffindor tower without bumping into anyone or anything.

The rest of the night was left for sleeping, talking, complaining and eating the food Emma had managed to bring up from the kitchens.    


	4. Magic has its downfalls

Disclaimer: I own nothing found in Harry Potter books.

Chapter 4: Magic has its downfalls. 

Lily woke up to the sound of screaming. It was the rest of her dorm. 

The room was covered in honey and sugar and to make matters worse everyone knew who had done it but didn't want to stand up for themselves. 

Everyone had honey in their hair, everyone except Bella. Lily figured it was because she was dating Sirius. 

After trying really hard to get the honey out, the girls figured it was magically attached. Lily was fed-up, she knew who had put honey in her hair, and she knew no one was going to stand up for them, so she did it.

"Lily, where are you going?" Mandy asked, still trying to get the sugar out of her bed. It made her think, if there was sugar in her bed, then someone must have been watching her sleep. She hated it. 

"I'm going to set things straight. I'm going to talk to the 'Marauders'." She replied firmly. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ _The Common Room _~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the honey covered Lily" Sirius said trying to contain a smile. It didn't work.

The Marauders were all rolling on the floor with laughter. Lily hadn't laughed and didn't find it funny that they were.

"So, how long does it last and how do I get rid of it?" Lily asked ignoring the laughter. 

"I last for as long as you want it to and you have to say the magic words." Remus replied with a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily asked

"It means, once you say the magic words the honey will come off you and the rest of them." Informed Sirius with a look of triumph.

"The 'magic words' are?" 

"You have to say that you'll go out with James. Until then you can't get the honey or sugar out, sorry." Remus replied.

This took a while for James to understand what was just said.

"Hey!" 

"I agree with James, that is so unfair." Lily yelled trying to sound calm.

"Who said we had to play fair?" Sirius asked.

"But…but….but." Lily replied trying to get of this terrible situation.

"No buts. You either do this or none of the honey or sugar comes off." Remus informed her.

"That was not the agreement that we had before." James argued.

"Well, Siri and I voted and you lost." Remus said

"Don't I count?" asked a very confused Peter.

"Oh, sorry Pete, I forgot you were there." (A/N: so you should.) Remus said.

"Hey, but what about the spell, it only wears off if she says those other magic words", James said.

"There are more than one set of magic words?" Lily asked. At this point she was clearly lost and was about to agree to go out with James.

"No, just our ones." Sirius informed.

"Yeah, we made sure James wasn't looking last night, which was a cinch because his eyes never left _your_ body, then we just said different magic words for you to say. It was easy" Remus said. 

"Great." Lily and James (A/N: that sound soooo good together doesn't it?) replied at the same time.

"So Lily, will you go out with James?" Sirius asked

"If I do how long would I have to do it for?" Lily asked annoyed 

"A week." Remus said.

"A week? I don't think I can last that long around him. And would that mean we have to act like we're going out? 'Cause if we do then I don't think I can. But wait, this also means James cannot cheat on me. I'll do it."

" Great, we have a deal." Sirius replied 

"We do?" James asked

"Yes Jamie, you and Lily are officially a couple." Remus answered laughing

"Well I should probably go dump my other girlfriend. And you guys better hope she still wants to go out with me afterwards." James said

"Idiot." Lily muttered under her breath as James walked up the stairs.

"Oh, I've just remembered why i'm down here. Is the honey gone? Am I sugar free?" 

"Yes and Yes. By the way, James' girlfriends sit with us at breakfast, lunch and dinner. So see you later, we'll tell James to wait for you while you get dressed." Sirius said. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ _Great Hall_ ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

"I'm not sitting on your lap." Lily said through gritted teeth as James started to edge towards her.

"Oh come on, I don't bite." James replied coolly 

"Sure you don't, and i'm a perfect little angel. Give me a break."

"Listen Lilla…." James started

"Lilla? Where did you get Lilla from?" (A/N: I got Lilla out of a book _My Place_ its an Australian book thingy.)

"I make up nicknames for all the girls in the school."

"Well don't, I was only doing this to get the honey out of my hair."

"Well its not like i'm the happiest person on the earth because _Miss Perfect Lily_ is going out with me." James said sarcastically.

"Hey look, the couple's first fight." Sirius said stopping James and Lily form blowing each other's heads off.

"Couple?" Mandy, Emma and Bella said at the same time.

"What do you mean couple?" Bella asked her boyfriend.

  
"Oh, didn't Lilla tell you?" Remus asked

"What is with the Lilla?" Lily screamed getting the attention of the whole school.

"MISS EVANS!!!" 

"Sorry professor."

"Lily and James are going out. And Lily, we like the name Lilla. Sorry if you don't." Sirius said.

"Well I don't ok? So can you shut the F**K up and leave me in peace to eat my breakfast?" Lily snapped.  
  
(A/N: my sis Anna wrote that! She's really cool isn't she? Hehe)

"Ok, ok. No need to throw a temper tantrum." Sirius said hands up in defeat.

"Come on Lily, if you don't cooperate that honey can come right back on." Remus said, he knew he had won.

"Fine. But just leave me alone for the moment. Ok?" Lily asked.

"Ok. But James here has to stay with you." Remus said

"Fine. Just go. I'll see you later ok?" Lily said mainly to the girls

"Ok. See ya Lils." Mandy said with a look of disgust on her face. She really did hate James Potter.

"Magic sure has its downfalls. Doesn't it?" Lily asked

"You got that right." James agreed as the others walked away. 

(A/N: ok so there you have the 4th chapter. Tell me if you like it or if you hate it ok? Anna only wrote that coz I was making her look through the story and find faults and check out that chapter. So its her fault if it sux because she said she likes it. 

As you can tell I hate Peter so he is NOT going to be in the story much. If you don't like this than object coz you're the people i'm writing for. Ok.

Next chapter up soon.)


End file.
